Celestial Smoke
by IonicStorm
Summary: Lucy's been kicked off of Team Natsu and a guildmate decides to train her for 3 years. But when they come back,Natsu's been regretting what he did and is trying to make her forgive him. But the question is,will she while Dark Guilds are trying to take down all the guilds? Rated T for language and suggestions and shippings for this story are inside. ON HIATUS FOR THE MEANTIME
1. Prologue

Prologue

"NO!"A raven haired boy wearing dark goggles,a white longsleeve shirt covered in blood,faded blue jeans,black boots,a silver chain around his neck,with his right arm bandaged yelled looking at his blood covered hands while the town around him was on fire."You'll pay for this!"The boy roared at a black and red dragon appearing from smoke. Then the two shot smoke with embers at each other until a building near them collapsed and landed on them.

"Shotaro!"A girl's voice yelled snapping the boy awake. Then he looked up to see Lisanna Strauss with her hand on his back with a worried look. This is Shotaro and his nightmare was 13 years ago...the day he lost his brother Kaito to the Smoke Dragon.

"Sorry Lisanna. I haven't been getting much sleep because of the same dream over and over again."Shotaro yawned rubbing his eyes making Lisanna sigh in relief. Then as she was walking away Shotaro fell asleep again with his head hitting the table making Lisanna stop and go back towards him.

"Shotaro...what am I going to do with you?"Lisanna asked before shaking Shotaro awake again.

"What?"

"Stay awake."

"I can barely *yawn* focus on you talking right now."

"*sigh* How does Ryu deal with you?"Lisanna sighed talking about Shotaro's older brother who just as she started talking about him,he entered the guild hall and walked towards Mirajane and Erza.

"Hey Mira, Cretin."Ryu growled at Erza earning an angry glare back. Everybody was amazed that Ryu was the only guy with the guts to talk back to and fight Erza.

"Okay alright both of you stop before someone gets hurt. And by someone,I mean everyone,mostly Natsu."Mirajane laughed sheepishly getting in between Ryu and Erza.

"I should punch you right now you Pretty Boy."Erza growled walking away from Mirajane and Ryu.

"If you're in love with me just say so!"Ryu laughed dodging a sword thrown at him.

"I swear those two have Sexual Tension."Shotaro grinned making Lisanna laugh.

"Hey Sho! Wanna spar?"Natsu asked putting his arm around Shotaro's neck earning an elbow to the stomach from the Smoke magic user.

"I already said yes when you asked yesterday."

"Oh right."

5 minutes later

"I'll actually try this time Dragneel,so I hope you're ready."Shotaro grinned as his hands had smoke circling around them.

"Bring it! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"Natsu roared unleashed an inferno at Shotaro who stayed still and was consumed in the fire."I think I over did it."Natsu gasped noticing the missing Shotaro before he got a kick to the side from him.

"Actually trying here Natsu. Maybe you should too."

"I get it. The fire hitting the ground created smoke for you to use to sneak up behind me and land that lucky shot."Natsu chuckled before dodging a blast of smoke.

"Everything Gray says is wrong,You actually are smart."Shotaro chuckled before he did the same trick with the smoke he threw at Natsu."Smoke Dragon's Sulfer Missile!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"Natsu roared as he punched a huge blast of smoke making an explosion sending the two flying.

"Hey Dragneel! You used Dragon Force at the last second didn't you!"Shotaro yelled as his right side was scaly and colored red and black with his eye similar to a dragon's.

"You're saying it like you're surprised."Natsu smiled as the scale looking marks on his face disappeared.

"SMOKE DRAGON'S VOLCANIC DROP!"Shotaro yelled riding a rising smoke column and went flying down with his arm extended and hit the ground making a cloud of Smoke go everywhere and hit Natsu with it slightly burning him with the embers.

"That's new."Natsu winced before a familiar Ice mage used his magic to freeze the smoke and stop Shotaro and Natsu in mid charge.

"I swear you two are going to blow this place up."Gray chuckled as the two easily escaped the ice.

2 hours later

"A training mission?"Makarov and Ryu asked confused at Shotaros's idea.

"I'm doing this for Lucy, ever since Natsu decided to get rid of her for Lisanna to join their team she's been a wreck. I'm taking her around the country and possibly farther to train her. Natau called her weak? He'll see who's weak after Lucy and I get back."Shotaro chuckled with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Why? Shotaro you aren't old enough to-"

"I'm 19 years old,26 if I aged on Tenrou Island. Lucy's as important to me as anyone else in the guild."Shotaro explained to Ryu before pulling out his chain."Kaito would've done the same."

"Shotaro...doing this for Lucy is the nicest thing I've ever seen you do since you two came to the guild. I support what your doing and I won't stop you."Makarov smiled making the boy smile back.

"Be careful...I don't want to lose another brother."

"I should be saying the same to you,the way you flirt with Erza is going to get you killed."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have to talk to Lucy tonight."Shotaro replied before Happy flew onto his head.

"Can I come with?"

"Were you spying again?"

"Mayybe."

"Don't tell anyone and it's a yes."Shotaro chuckled making Happy cheer before sliding off his head.

With Lucy half an hour later

Lucy POV

Fucking Natsu...thinking about his feelings and not mine. Who the hell does he think he is.

"Lucy."A voice said from outside my window making me turn to see Sho and Happy outside. The only person who actually thinks I have potential...other than that girly haired prick."Can I come in?"Of course I had to let him in,he didn't barge in like my old team...and it was pouring outside anyway.

"What is it Sho?"He didn't mind when I call him Sho,in fact he didn't mind what anyone called him. That was actually...charming of him.

"I'm taking you on a training mission."

Is he crazy or what? I can barely handle the way he and Ryu sparred just by looking at them.

"Sorry Sho but-"

"I told him what happened Lucy,you don't need to play tough."Happy explained holding onto my leg with a worried expression. He told him? I swear of all that Cat's done I'm gonna kill him for this one. But I can't feel nothing but relief that he did.

"Lucy...if you need a hug-"I couldn't reject that offer,all I've needed is a hug since then. And I felt so much comfort in his arms as they held onto me while I sobbed quietly on his shoulder."Natsu called you weak...he's the weak one for doing this to you."I started to cry even more during that sentence,he cares so much for me and he's willing to put up with me for so long.

"Sho...it hurts..."I sobbed as he ran his hand up to the back of my head to keep it there.

"I know it does. Happy's gonna stay here with you tonight. I promise after tomorrow,you won't ever feel this way again Lucy."So much warmth came to me from the Dragon Slayer while he held me in his arms.

The next morning

"Lucy..."Levy said as I told her what Sho was doing for me...and how long I might be gone. I even told her how I felt about it:nothing but pure Excitement.

"Hey guys."Sho yawned walking through the doors with Ryu and a bag over his shoulder.

"You better take care of her."Levy warned before one of Sho's smiles appeared on his face.

"I know. I won't let anybody hurt her."

"What does she mean?"Lisanna asked with worry next to Mira who had a confused look at Sho.

"For 3 years,Lucy Heartfillia and Shotaro Kenzaki will be on a leave of absence. Wish them luck and safe travels."Master explained as he waved his hands over our guildmarks making them disappear.

Lisanna POV

Shotaro...I don't want you or Lucy to leave. I-I...

Shotaro POV

3 years...I hope nothing bad happens to this place.

Normal POV

"Are you ready Lucy? Happy?"Shotaro asked rolling down his sleeve while the Blue Exceed landed on his head.

"Aye sir!"

"So where are we going?"Lucy asked as they began to leave the guild. Then in a flash,Shotaro grabbed her hand and began to run.

"Everywhere. We gotta get a headstart don't we?"Shotaro asked making the blushing Celestial mage nod.

Natsu POV

I should apologize to Lucy. I think I was too rough on her. Took me a day to realize that? Maybe what Ice for Brains said was right,I am being selfish.

"Hey where's Lucy?"I asked looking for her in the guild before seeing a sad Lisanna at the bar. Odd,she's barely ever sad...especially like this.

"With Shotaro and Happy."She sighed making me sigh in relief,at least she'll be back.

"When'll she be back?"

"3..."3 what?! Hours,Days,damn it Lisanna why aren't you specific!"3...Years."

3 years?! Was she that upset? Shotaro and Happy too? Who'll actually want to spar with me now? And my best friend that I raised from an egg? WHY?!

Author's note

Well what do you think so far? And the shippings for this story aren't NaLi and ShoLu like it's looked like so far,its NaLu and ShoLi. And yes Ryu has a crush on Erza,he just ways to show his love,even unconventional ones like fighting with her. So review and tell my what you think of my first story so far.


	2. Return

Return

Normal POV

3 years have passed since Lucy,Shotaro,and Happy left the guild and since then the guild's been running smoothly knowing this was the week they would return.

In the forest near the Fairy Tail guild hall

"Are we close?"A man wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head shielding himself from the rain asked 6 other people next to him wearing the same thing,although 3 were small in size.

"We're close don't worry."One of them replied in a feminine voice as they saw the Guild Hall from the hill they were on top of.

In the guild hall

"Man its pouring hard!"Ryu laughed running his hand through his shorter Raven hair closing the door behind him.

"You really are funny Ryu."Mirajane giggled as Ryu walked to the Bar while fixing his Crimson Jacket.

"How so?"He asked before Erza pulled his seat from under him making the man fall to the ground.

"That's how so."Erza chuckled angering Ryu and making Mirajane laugh.

"Very funny Tomato head."Ryu growled standing up and brushed the dust off.

"It is Dragon Breath, remember to brush your teeth? And I mean today,not last month."

"Oh ha ha."

"Hey Ryu do you think Shotaro will help me with some Dragon Slayer training when he get's back?"Wendy asked Ryu making him laugh.

"Of course. But why not ask me,Natsu,or Gajeel?"

"Did you forget what happened last year when I did?"Wendy reminded making images of her being burned by Natsu,slammed into a wall by Gajeel,and better yet,Ryu scaring her with his magic appear in Ryu's mind.

"In our defense you were not ready to handle our expertise."

"In her defense you're an idiot to do that."Erza growled making Ryu send her a death glare.

"Maybe you guys should relax."Levy suggested getting in between before the group from outside walked in making everyone look at them.

Ryu POV

Probably some more dark guild members.

Erza POV

For their sake I hope they're not looking for a fight.

Wendy POV

I 'm a little scared right now.

Levy POV

Is that them?

Normal POV

"Where's Master Makarov?"The one in the center asked in a deep voice making Ryu and Erza walk up to him prepared to fight.

"What's it matter to ya?"Ryu asked as his hand was engulfed in a crimson fire.

"Simple."He took off his goggles and face mask from under his hood and let it drop to the floor."He's the one who can reveal my mark."Then he pulled off his hood for his long Spiky Raven hair to show and for the shadow covering his face to leave."Good to see you big brother,Erza."He smirked as he opened his dark red eyes. It was an older Shotaro and Ryu knew that from the silver chain around his neck.

"Shotaro..."

"Then that means-"Erza gasped as two more pulled off their hoods to see Lucy and Happy with scratches on their faces. Then the last 4 pulled off theirs to show Sting,Rogue,Frosch,and Lector from Sabertooth.

"Sabertooth?"Wendy gasped as most of the wizards in the guild began to get in a defensive stance.

"It's okay. They want to join."Lucy reassured showing they didn't have their guild marks.

"I may or may not have killed Minerva's old man."Sting chuckled along with Shotaro.

"So she tried to kill us if it wasn't for Shotaro and Lucy helping out just in the nick of time."Rogue explained making Lucy smile.

"Aye sir!"Happy smiled along with Lector and Frosch.

"I can't believe how much you changed Sho."Ryu gawked at his brother who had definetely changed the past 3 years.

"What about you two? Your hair was definetely longer Ryu and Erza you looked way less cooler than now."Shotaro pointed out making his brother and Erza chuckle.

"Wow Lucy you've changed too."Wendy pointed out as she and Levy studied Lucy.

"I haven't changed that much."

"Well it's great to see you're well and alright."Mirajane smiled as she stamped the Fairy Tail insignia on the new mages.

"Where's Lisanna anyways? I would've expected her to be here waiting to scream at me or something."Shotaro pointed out taking off his cloak and fixed his black jacket.

"She's on a mission with Natsu and the others. She'll be back today."Erza explained making Shotaro sigh in pure relief.

"Thank god for that. I already had an earful from Lucy."Then he was punched on the head by a filled with anger Lucy.

"Maybe if you had called my name before you saw me naked bathing I wouldn't have!"Now her hair was waving in the air from the anger emanating from her.

"Ha! Idiot!"Ryu then had the same thing but double from Mirajane and Erza.

"Look who's talking!"

"You're the one who went through the ceiling into the bath house!"Mirajane growled with the same thing happening to hers.

"Ow!"Everyone else in the guild laughed at the brothers exactly timed 'ow'.

2 hours later

Lucy POV

Man does it feel good to be home. And at least now I don't stink of sweat,or whatever that stench was.

"Oh thank god you're sleeping."Thank god Sho and Happy are heavy sleepers or else they might've woken up and seen me naked. Then again it wouldn't be the first time. I changed into clothes I bought in town yesterday,just a nice and simple grey t-shirt and blue pants,good thing Sting,Rogue,and Sho don't care what I wear. And thank god neither of them liked me anyways.

Flashback 2 years ago

"I see a Dragon Slayer in your future."Maybe a fortune from a Fortune Teller was a bad idea."Fire strong as a dragon's."Well that draws out Sting and Rogue."And...pink hair. Or is that salmon?"Hearing a description of Sho would've been better than a description of that asshole.

Now

But him?! Good thing Sho didn't hear what Mira said,about Natsu and Lisanna being an item. Being one of the cutest couples since they were kids,or was that Sho and Lisanna? Either way that Jackass is good with who he's with.

"Was this worth all that trouble to get?"Sho yawned as he picked up a necklace with a lacrima on it that we got a while ago on our travels. He was right though,nobody knows what that necklace does.

"That's what I keep asking myself."I laid next to him on my bed and put my head on his stomach looking at the necklace. It's not weird for us to do that,he's my best friend so it's not that odd since we've been doing this for a while.

"What was your favorite place we visited?"I smiled at the question and held his hand.

"All of them."

"I don't think we visited a place called Allofthem."He's so funny at times and I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"You know what I mean smatass."

"But..."I know what that but meant. Sho had to hide this from Ryu because of what they threatened to do to me.

Flashback 1 year ago

"I can handle you guys on my own."Sho growled as we fought Raven Tail who ambushed us to try and blackmail Master Makarov into giving them Lumen Histoire,whatever that is.

"Oh can you? I rebuilt my guild with even stronger mages,especially this one."I hated what that guy Ivan said as Alexei appeared behind him. The son of the Master and Laxus' father yet he still pretended that he wasn't Alexei."Hey time to reveal yourself Alexei..."When Alexei took off his mask,that was the first time I ever saw Sho break down like that afterwards."Or should I say,Kaito Kenzaki."At first I didn't even believe it was Sho's brother,mostly because of the lifeless blue eyes and sort of long brown hair. But the chain the three of them wear gave it away that it was."And don't even try to get your brother Ryu to help. Or else your student is going to die by your brother's hands."

Now

"Kaito's a Raven Tail mage. But how he's alive is the question."

"Hey,he might be in a dark guild but all that should matter to you is that your brother is alive."

"You're right. We should probably get going,Mira has a surprise for us."

Ryu POV

"EH! ARE YOU CRAZY MASTER! I'M DON'T WANNA BE ON THE SAME FLOAT AS THIS CREATURE!"I couldn't believe what Master Makarov just told me:I have to be on the same float with Erza for Fantasia.

"No offense Master but neither do I!"

"It's just for this one Fantasia Parade. And besides,Sorcerer's been making these rumors of you two being secretly together...so just make the best of it and pretend like you're together."Mira defended the old man making Erza and I look at each other blushing.

"WHO'S THE DEAD MAN WHO DID THAT!"

"Oh it's Shotaro and Lucy,how are you two?"

Shotaro POV

"We're great Master."Lucy smiled hugging the old man while I looked at Erza and Ryu who were reading an issue of Sorcerer with a picture of them holding hands.

"Why are they reading that?"

"It's a bit complicated. So Mr. Kenzaki and Ms. Heartfilia,tell us what happened on your training."Master Makarov was smiling when he said this,Lucy and I sat down at the bar,got a few drinks and began to tell some stories.


	3. Natsu vs Shotaro

Natsu vs. Shotaro

Lucy POV

"Stories,stories..."I could barely think of anything.

Shotaro POV

"This is actually quite the story. Its one of my favorites because I met one of the coolest guys ever. It all started when Lucy and Sting were sparring..."

Flashback 3 years ago

"Come on Luce don't rely too much on you spirits. Focus!"I was training Lucy by having her fight Sting.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't make me fight Sting! Ow!"Oh! Maybe Sting was a bad idea."I hate you so much!"Who me or the guy who just punched you into a tree?

"Ok,while you guys patch whatever the hell she has up,I'm gonna go get some fish."I could've sworn while I was leaving I heard fanfare from Happy.

5 minutes later

"What's going on?"I asked some fisherman at the docks who were muttering and complaining while patching up their boat.

"Coroval Bearenzeal that's what! That damn Pirate's been shooting boats and stealing our catches."

"Coroval Bearenzeal? The myth?"

"No. Not a myth. There's that Son of a Bitch right now."He pointed towards a huge ship with a black sail rolled up and a small boat going up to it.

"Lemme handle this."

"How?"I love that question. How? How I answer is a trail of smoke.

"Stupid old men."I heard someone say as I slid easily through the crevice as smoke and reformed in a weapons room.

"Of course,I've seen smarter cats."I heard a woman's voice add to their conversation while it came closer."Maybe I should-mph!"I stopped a red haired woman who was in a female version of a Pirate's clothing.

"Be quiet. Where is Coroval?"

"I'll never tell you where my captain is. A good crew never gives up their Captain."I heard a gun cock behind my head.

"Don't worry,I saw him come in. Welcome to my ship."I turned around to see a man with blonde hair with black highlights,a knife scar on his left cheek,a long sleeve white shirt tucked into black pants,a belt with two more with two Cutlasses on each side,and a black coat with the left sleeve pulled up.

"Are you Coroval?"

"Yes."

"Good."Next thing Coroval knows is he's in his quarters with a mug of liquor in front of him after I turned us into smoke."Why are you terrorizing these fishermen."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"They're just making an honest living."

"Sure maybe. But so am I. Pirating is hard man."He walked around showing treasure while drinking and refilling his mug.

"You're only my age. You shouldn't have much trouble."

"Exactly. But I do. Now...I know who you are Shotaro Kenzaki. I'm amazed,and that's saying something."How did he know my name? How does he know who I am anyways.

"How do you-"

"Isn't that you?"He pulled out a picture of the whole guild and I was next to Lisanna glaring at Natsu who sent the same back.

"Why do you have this?"

"Listen, I'll cut you a deal,I help you out whenever you want me to and you help me out with some trouble I'm in."Then I saw a bunch of boats come near the ship and groups of thugs and soldiers come on board.

"A deal like that? How bad is the trouble?"

"My head could bring back your fortune."

"Sure. Crow,but first."I delivered a punch right to his stomach as a favor for the guys I was helping.

Now

"So I helped him out and Crow still owes me."I finished the story about when I met Crow and the doors opened for an old friend of ours to walk in."Hey...Don."I smiled to the 16 year old Doctor who chuckled and held his hand up.

"Sup guys!"Next thing I know,a pissed Wendy is stomping towards him.

Don POV

Shit. I am so fucked.

"DON MINSE!"God damn it's only been 3 years, and she's about to kill me."THIS IS FOR LEAVING ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

Lucy POV

Ouch. That really must have hurt,I swore I felt the shockwave of the slap.

Don POV

"Wendy...baby please understand."

"BUT I STILL MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Ryu POV

I heard his spine crack from that bear hug. I feel bad for him now.

Don POV

"But I'm still mad!"She slapped me again and this time to the floor,and now my cheek was bleeding. Great.

Normal POV

"Ok Wendy before you snap his neck,calm down!"Now Cana and Levy were holding the Sky Dragon Slayer back while the two Kenzaki brothers helped the young Doctor up.

"So...Erza huh?"Now Ryu and Erza were just as angry and it was Sting and Rogue holding him back and Elfman and Mirajane holding Erza back.

"Don. What's up bro?"

"Nothin much man. I finished that SS-class mission and next thing I know Wendy made my cheek bleed."

"That's good bro."Now the two friends were sitting and talking for a few minutes before a certain group burst through the doors.

"We're back!"Natsu yelled through the guild annoying Shotaro and Lucy.

"Damn Flame Brain can't you-Sho! Lucy!"Gray noticed the two mages and they walked over and high fived him.

"Hey Pipsqueaks."Now Gajeel had the two in headlocks before Shotaro shot his back with smoke.

"Shotaro...Lucy."Juvia spat Lucy's name as if it was poison on her tongue.

"Hey Juvia..."

"Shotaro..."Lisanna gasped while the two looked at her and Natsu.

"Lucy..."

"Hey Lisanna,Dragneel. Good to see you. Now if you excuse me I'm headed ho-"Everyone was shocked at Natsu's flaming fist going through Shotaro.

"Shotaro!"Ryu was now about to kill Natsu but Shotaro pulled Natsu's fist out and acted like nothing happened as the wound closed.

"So you wanna fight?"Now Natsu was thrown out the door by Shotaro and the Smoke Dragon Slayer was walking up to him.

"What the? You were never this strong."Now Shotaro had Natsu up by the neck.

"Oh this. This is nothing,this is payback for Lucy."

"How did Shotaro survive being punched through the stomach and shrug it off?"Gray was just as curious before they saw Happy walk in front of them.

"It's his Smoke Body."Everyone was shocked at the calm faced Shotaro who was being attacked repeatedly by the angry Natsu. But the attacks were just going through him.

"Are you done?"He stopped one of Natsu's attacks and began to crush his fist.

"What are you?"

"Lucy's Best Friend,something you never were."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"Natsu had a clear shot and took it.

"Did he just?"

"Flame Brain should pay attention. He can't hurt Shotaro as long as that magic's in play and he just made more than enough smoke."Gray was right and everyone knew it.

"You really are stupid. Smoke Dragon's Sulfur Blast!"Natsu was met with a ball of smoke that exploded and sent him back."Smoke Dragon's Volcanic Bomb!"And then the ground underneath him exploded and sent him up."Smoke Dragon's Smoke Storm!"Nobody else could see what was going on,Shotaro had covered the area he and Natsu were fighting in smoke.

"Where are you!"Natsu was getting angrier by the second as Shotaro was attacking him from all sides."FIRE DRAGON'S TALONS!"He kicked Shotaro from smelling the incoming smoke and knew where it was coming.

"I see you're smarter than before. But,you still haven't changed. SMOKE DRAGON'S MAGNA CAN-Ryu?"Ryu stopped Shotaro in mid air with chains covered in crimson fire and pulled him down forcefully to the ground.

"Ryu what are you doing?"

"Shotaro you shouldn't have started to attack Natsu like that. Natsu why did you attack him?"Ryu was demanding an answer while his chains held Shotaro to the ground and he had Natsu by the collar.

"Let go of me. And the reason why is none of your business."Now Ryu was getting angrier and the more he clenched his fists the chain on Shotaro's neck got tighter and he didn't realise that.

"R-R-R..."Now the Smoke Dragon Slayer could barely breath while the fire was burning his skin.

"Ryu that's enough. You might be mad at Natsu but you're hurting your little brother."Erza unclenched Ryu's fists and turned him around to show him Don putting some medicine on the burn while Wendy was helping Shotaro breathe.

"Sho...I'm sorry I didn't..."

"You really need something for that anger bro."Shotaro coughed before Lucy helped him up.

"Sho are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry Luce,I'm fine."

Lisanna POV

Of course you are,just like when we met.

16 years ago

"Mira! Elfman! Anybody! Help!"I was only 11 years old and I was running from a group of Dark Guild members.

"Come on little girl we don't wanna hurt you! What the? Not you!"I didn't know what was happening while I hid behind a tree and I heard screams come from the people chasing me. Next thing I know,one of their dead bodies was thrown in front of me and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Please don't hurt me."I whispered under my breath before the footsteps stopped in front of me.

"I'm not."It was a sort of high voice and when I opened my eyes,a young Shotaro was sitting on one knee in front of me. I was scared at first,but his red eyes didn't say 'be afraid',they said 'I won't hurt you'."Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That's good,come on."I know Mira always told me to be careful around strangers but he just saved my life.

"You're not,you're bleeding."I touched a cut wound on his side and it was still fresh and I could tell from the red liquid on my hand.

"I'm alright, as long as you're okay I don't mind."He picked me up bridal style and he took me to the camp where Ryu was putting an unconscious Mira and Elfman."They're gonna be alright,my brother made sure of that. Sorry about this,but don't try to remember me."He put me next to my siblings and knocked me out.

Now

You're always so positive,you don't care what happens to you. Lucy is lucky to have a guy like you,I guess I lost that race to you Luce.

"But I think a good night's rest will help though."And of course sleep,if anything you're the sleepiest guy ever.


	4. Fake and Real Love

Fake and Real Love

Shotaro POV

"So all we have to do is trail this guy without being detected or else he'll know we were sent to kill him?"I bit my apple while Luce and I sat on top of a building.

"But remember he has so many innocent people's lives around his finger, that's why this mission pays nearly a Million jewels."She was right,either way she didn't have to worry,stealth is my specialty.

"Odd,I thought he only had families."I saw a fairly chubby man in a suit talk to a young man before giving him some jewels.

"He does why?"

"I think he helps start the family by lending the guy some money for the ring. Then as time progresses he helps pay for the Hospital bills and houses as the kids are born. Then he starts to take control until they pay him back which he knows won't happen."

"That actually makes sense. How'd you figure that out?"

"I saw him talk to this kid and give him some money,then I saw him head into the nearest Jewelry store and come out with a small square box."

"You're giving me an idea."Why does my gut say that something is about to happen?"Shotaro...be my boyfriend and ask me to marry you."

"What?"I just choked on the piece of Apple I was chewing after hearing what she just said.

"I mean pretend. We see if what you're saying is true and when you see him again we're done here."That's a relief,I thought I was actually about to date Lucy.

"Whew,what a relief."I could feel her glare even with my eyes closed.

"What's that mean? Are you saying I'm not dateable?"

"I never said that."

"So you're saying I'm ugly."

"Never said that either."

"Then what?!"

"I don't want a girlfriend. Okay I just don't like anybody."

"Don't worry,I'm not taking offense."

"Hey! If I did I would've asked you or someone like Lisanna a long time ago. Now come on,he's getting away."I stopped our little argument after I noticed the man walk away.

Back at Fairy Tail

Ryu POV

"So my little brother is back for a day and now he's on a mission. Wow,he really hates staying in one place."I sighed drinking the wine Mira passed me.

"Well can you blame him?"

"I don't think I can ever say no to you Mira."I chuckled making Mira giggle.

"Uh oh,Romeo's gonna try to ask Wendy on a date."

"But Don's back,Don and Wendy have been together for years."

"Well they broke up when Don left for that mission."

"Yeah...still though."

Don POV

Ow,seriously how did she manage to make me bleed on my cheek. I just hope she'll take me back.

"Wendy I really like you...no that sounds stupid."Is this kid stupid?

"Romeo what the hell man?"

"What do you mean? You saw how Wendy reacted when you came back after dumping her. Give her a chance with someone else."Is he fucking serious right now?!

"You had a chance before I came here. Now back off."

"Maybe you should!"

"No you should!"

Back with Shotaro and Lucy

Lucy POV

"I can't believe I have to do this."We sat in a restaurant where our target was eating and we sat in a table in his view.

"Come on,I need the money."

"Lemme guess you want me to say something like I want to take our relationship to the next level then kiss you?"

"Yes."If we weren't being watched by our target,Shotaro would've gotten up and left right then and there.

"Listen Lucy...we've been dating for a few years now...and I just wanted to tell you I want to take our relationship to the next level."Wow he's such a good liar. I looked behind his head to see our target intrigued at Shotaro.

"Sho..."Of course he had to kiss me to make it look real,and...he's a pretty damn good kisser."I'll be right back."

Shotaro POV

Yup still got it.

"Excuse me,Sho was it not?"

"Yes sir."

"Call me Maki."

"Yes sir,Maki."

"I see your girlfriend wasn't very impressed with your proposal."

"I barely have enough money for a ring."

"How about this,I loan you some for a ring at this Jewelry store a friend of mines owns. If you need help paying for the ceremony and some other stuff in the future just come to me,but I like to be payed back so pay me back when you can at this address."He passed me a huge roll of bills and a small black card and then he left.

"Did it work?"I took out the card with address and handed it to Lucy.

"Like a charm."

"You are such a good liar."

"So are you."

Back at the guild

Wendy POV

"You should take a look at this."That's odd,Carla has never been so serious before. So of course I turned around from looking at the request board to see Don punching and kicking Romeo.

"Stop! Both of you!"My instinct was to look away after I saw Romeo hit Don in the face with fire.

With Natsu

"Natsu,come on open the door."Lisanna's been knocking with Happy for the past few minutes while I laid down thinking about Lucy. I've been thinking about what I did to her before she left and each time I do,I feel like I'm about to break down any second.

"Go away."Even I could feel my voice breaking the more I remember that day.

"Natsu I'm sure Lucy's not upset anymore."

"She isn't!"I didn't care if she was,the whole reason I got together with Lisanna was because I thought Lucy was out of my head. But I can barely even get her out of it anymore,I didn't know how I felt about her when I did that until she left. You're the only one I love Lucy Heartfilia...I should've figured that out before.

With Shotaro

Shotaro POV

"Strawberry Lip gloss? Still can't believe I had to do that."I was still wiping my lips with my arm getting the taste of Lucy off my lips and tongue. I knocked on Maki's door and a bodyguard opened it up.

"Oh Sho,did she love it?"

"She fell in love like falling through a sinkhole. Thank you so much."

"Now...onto business. Just sign here."He opened a drawer and pulled out an empty contract while I noticed all the other stacks with signed contracts.

"Okay. But not this business."I used a smoke cloud to keep his guards on the wall so I could jump and get the stacks of the signed contracts.

"What are you doing?"

"My job."I made a ball of smoke with more embers and threw it at the stacks igniting them.

"You have just made an enemy."

"You're a nice guy but a tyrant. Just lend the people some money and they'll pay you back. But when you come to that conclusion..."I put him to the ground and cover his hands and feet in smoke to keep him still."Stay put."

5 minutes later

"Is it done?"The question was answered with a suitcase filled with a couple thousand jewels.

"A little bonus for making us do that."I smiled before Lucy pulled out a bag filled with jewels.

"And we got payed."

"All this in a few hours? Damn. We should probably head home."

Back at the guild a few hours later

Normal POV

"Are you tired yet? Wendy's my girl and will always be mine."Don and Romeo were breathing heavily while they both looked pretty beat up.

"Give her a chance with someone else! Wendy?"Wendy stopped those two from charging again.

"Romeo you're really a nice guy but Don has a point. I love him and I don't want to see you two fight anymore."

"Aw how cute."Lucy and Shotaro just got back and Lucy loved what Wendy just said.

"I don't even want to think about love right now."

"It was just one time stop being such a baby."

"Yeah..."A familiar weak voice to Shotaro said shocking the Dragon Slayer."Stop that and help me out."It was Crow and he was bloody and beaten and to everyone,it was amazing he was alive.

"Crow! What happened?"

"Raven Tail...your brother..."

"Don get over here and help him,stay with me man."

"Brother? Shotaro what's going on?"Ryu was just as shocked hearing the word 'brother'.

"Ryu...Kaito's alive...and he's a Raven Tail mage."Shotaro whispered the last part shocking everyone who heard and made Ryu start to shake his head.

"Help me take him to the infirmary,I can keep him alive there."Don ordered Shotaro who nodded and took the almost dead pirate to the infirmary.

"Ryu?"Erza was getting worried about the Infernal Dragon Slayer who stood shocked before seeing Kaito in front of the guild waiting for Ryu.

"No...you're not Kaito! TELL ME WHO OR WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE!"Ryu charged and hit Kaito with a flaming punch.

"Stop Ryu!"Everyone was curious about Erza worrying so much for Ryu.

"WHAT ARE YOU!"Ryu was practically crying before Kaito smiled evilly.

"Ryu,what happened to protecting each other?"Kaito asked making Ryu angrier before he delivered a punch to Ryu's stomach making a blast of bright light appear through his back.


	5. Ryu and Erza

Ryu and Erza

Normal POV

What everybody saw,especially Erza,had them shocked as Ryu fell back. Kaito had blasted him with so much magic it looked as if he murdered Ryu.

"Wow that hurt."Ryu chuckled getting up as only a hole in his shirt was visible from the attack.

"You're like a roach big brother,I was only here to deliver Crow. My real opponent isn't you,it's our little brother."Mist covered the second oldest Kenzaki after he touched a ring on his hand. By the time Gray and Erza jumped in to attack him,Kaito had disappeared.

Later at night

"Sho? God you're like a bear when you sleep."Ryu had just returned to his and Shotaro's house to see his little brother sleeping on their sofa.

15 minutes later

"My teeth are getting sharper."Ryu noted brushing his teeth before pricking his finger on a tooth."Weird,I know I can go wild at times but this is getting a bit ridiculous."Then he heard a few knocks on the door as he was finishing up.

"Ryu! Door!"Shotaro yelled making Ryu sigh. Then he walked to the door and opened it to see Erza there waiting.

"What?"

"We need to talk."Before Ryu could even open his mouth,Erza pulled him out of the house.

"What!"

"How did you survive that blast?"

"Dragonforce. I can activate it faster than Natsu can do something stupid."

"Unbelievable."

"Believe it Scarlet."

"What did I ever see in you?"

"What?"

"When we first met I thought you were cute. I stopped thinking that the more I got to know you."

"Looks like we both thought the same. And you barely know me at all."

"Oh please I know you just as much as you know me."

"No. No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Ok then tell me an answer even a bonehead like Natsu knows. Why would I make fun of you growing up?"

"Because you're an asshole."

"As I said,barely. And since you might not even care,it was my way to hide my feelings for you. Now it's because I know what you truly are."As he said that,he opened the door and slammed it shut. And not even surprising Ryu,it didn't even bother Shotaro who stayed sleeping.

Next Day

"Hey Mira."Ryu was still angry about the night before and Mirajane knew what had happened from talking to Erza.

"..."

"Oh she told you didn't she?"

"Yes and I'm not happy about what you did to her."

"Oh so you're on the side of the person who thinks she knows everything and gets proven wrong by a guy."

"I'm on no one's side. I'm just mad at what you did."

"Okay then tell me what the hell you want me to do."

"Talk and apologize to Erza."Now Ryu couldn't believe Mirajane.

"Not on her side huh?"

"Oh hey Ryu-ow."Natsu groaned as he was pushed to the ground by Ryu.

Erza POV

'It was my way of hiding my feelings for you.'That moment's been on replay nonstop in my head as I walked towards the guild. And when I entered,Mira looked like she was expecting me already.

"I talked to Ryu."I told her not to and yet she still does this.

"What did he say?"The answer I figure I'll hear began to scare me.

"Oh nothing really. He came,we talked,he left."

"Should I talk to him about this? Because this whole situation is making my head and heart hurt and beat faster when I think about him."

"Oh Erza,I think you're in love."

Ryu POV

I just laid there on the grass looking at the orange and red sky and setting sun trying to get Erza off my mind until I hear armor making noise walking behind me.

"Go. Away. Scarlet."I grabbed a pair of Sho's goggles and put them on as the devil's mistress stood over me.

"We need to talk."

"No thank you."

"Yes we are."

"Says who?"Apparently she believes a sword at my throat scares me.

"Says the blade about to pierce your neck."

"Go ahead. I'll even stand still for you to have a chance."I stood up and looked Erza directly holding her blade directly on my neck.

"I will Ryu don't tempt me!"I can see her hesitation as the blade started trembling.

"Go ahead."I waited until she finally stopped and fell to her knees. Of course what I didn't expect was for her to almost break down."E-Erza are you alright?"

"What is wrong with me?! I wouldn't even think twice about putting that blade through your neck! But now I keep feeling like if I do that, I should do the same to myself!"Erza was almost in tears, so I sat down next to her and put my arm across her shoulders.

"Erza look at me."Erza looked at me with teary eyes as I smiled."You are without a doubt the strongest willed person I know, a little distraction won't bother you. Whatever you want to do to fix that, let me know so I can help."I gave her a smile I've only ever given Sho making her blush.

"Thanks but..."

"Erza we may be enemies at times but that doesn't mean we can't help each other."

"You'll help me to get a few feet under ground like you almost did when we were kids."Erza yawned and put her head on my shoulder making me remember when we first met.

Flashback 16 years ago

Normal POV

"I hope you like it here in Fairy Tail, your new family."Ryu had just gotten my tattoo stamped and told Master of what happened to him and Shotaro.

"Thank you Master."Ryu smiled before turning around to see Shotaro laughing with a young Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Lisanna. When he started to walk towards them, a young Erza got in front of him and pushed to the floor.

"Who are you?"

"The question is who the heck are you?"

"You first."

"No you first."

"Erza please don't pick a fight, you already do that with Mira."Lisanna got in the way of Erza making her sigh."This is Ryu, he just joined the guild today."

"Is that true?"Erza managed to intimidate Ryu making him nod."What kind of magic can you do?"

"I'd rather not show it."

"Wuss."Erza's insult got under Ryu's skin making him wrap his chains around her."What is this?"

"Infernal magic. Ryu you know it?"Makarov made the chains disappear and questioned Ryu.

"I don't just know it. I have a Lacrima of the Dragon that masters in it inside of me."

"What would that make you? A Dragon Slayer?"Natsu was curious since he thought he was the only one.

"Yes actually. And my little brother here actually did kill his dragon."Ryu explained what he and Shotaro did to become Dragon Slayers making Shotaro look a bit shy.

Now

Ryu POV

I finished remembering until I heard faint snoring to see Erza had fallen asleep so I helped her inside so she can sleep better.

Èrza POV

"Where am I?"I woke up in Ryu's room in his bed seeing the night outside. I walked out to see Ryu asleep with a book on his face."Well that's cute."I grabbed the book and after giving him a quick peck on the cheek, slammed it on the table in front of him.

"I'M UP!"He snapped up with fire in his hands but stopped when he saw me."Whaat?"

"It's 7 in the afternoon. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah. But Sho does all the cooking, where is he anyways?"I smiled at his quick look of worry making me turn his head to face me.

"How about this? We go out to dinner and if we go to the guild, he'll be there with Lucy."

Shotaro POV

"Can you leave my hair alone?"Lucy was messing with my hair making me angrier the more she pulled it."WHAT ARE YOU FIVE?!"

"Lucy please."Mira was nice enough to stop her before she grabbed my goggles and pulled them back and let go when they were in front of my eyes.

"AW GODDAMMIT!"

Lisanna POV

Poor Sho...he's been through hell lately. He's really changed...he's gotten more mature...he takes less naps...his muscles...wait what?

Shotaro POV

"It's just a joke my boy."Makarov patted my shoulder as I sat at the bar holding my eyes,

"Yeah a joke that if it leaves me blind, I will get my vengeance."I felt a hand on my hands making them go down for me to see Lisanna holding them. Of course it'd be her.

"Come on Sho, it didn't leave anything."She grabbed my goggles and threw them away as we walked out of the guild.

"Hey!"

"They're dumb and ugly. What do you need them for anyways?"

"To ignore you."

"WHAT?!"

"Let me finish. Your boyfriend."

"Ex."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"I'm happy for you and Lucy though."

"We're not even together."When I said that, we immediately stopped and blushed.

"Uh...Sho do you think you maybe wanna...I dunno...hang out?"

"Uh...Sure."

1 hour later

"Ryu! I'm home!" I walked into the house not even looking before turning around to see my brother and Erza laughing and having a good time."Am I interrupting?"

"Huh? Oh no Sho you're not."Sho? Erza's never, EVER, called me Sho. What the hell's going on?

"Hey little bro. How was your day?"

"Uh...well...I had my goggles slingshotted into my eyes, Lucy pulling my hair, and a date with Lisanna tomorrow night."

"Finally."What the hell do they mean by 'Finally'?

"It took you so many years to finally ask her out."

"Uh she just wants to hang out. No big deal, nor should it be."

"Aw Sho don't be embarrassed."

"Good night you two!"I slammed and locked my door before passing out on my bed.

Ryu POV

"He can't take a joke can he?"

"No he can't."I chuckled at my little brother's reaction before heading towards my room."This was actually a really fun day Erza. I hope we can have another."

"So do I. But this stays between the three of us."Erza left the house leaving me a bit disappointed after she left.

"Yeah. But I won't forget it."

Next Day

"You still mad at me?"I walked up to a turned around Mira who didn't answer back.

"Yes...what did you do to Erza?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was quiet, this morning she didn't care if Natsu and Gray were fighting. She didn't even scare anybody else. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Ryu don't lie to me."

"I didn't-"

"Good Morning Ryu."Erza sat next to me and now I understand why Mira thought I did something, she was nice.

"Hey...Erza?"

"Of course I'm Erza. What makes you think I'm not?"

"The kindness. Lack of Fear in this place. Natsu and Gray breaking each other's heads."Mira and I went through a list until Erza pulled me closer by my jacket's collar."Yup, there's the Erza we know and everybody else fears."

"Does this prove I am?"Next thing I know, she threw me into a few tables.

"Yup."I stood up and limped back to my seat.

"Nice to see you two back to normal."

"Oh and Ryu remember when you said you would help me with anything I need?"

"Yes."

"Do me a favor and stay still."I closed my eyes expecting a punch or something but I opened them when I felt something on my lips and hands on my shoulders while everything got quiet. When I looked in front of me, Erza was kissing me and I stayed shocked when she backed away from me.

"Told ya Erza."Mira made Erza blush even more before I fell back still shocked.

Shotaro POV

"What did we miss?"Lisanna, Lucy, and I walked into the guild to find Erza towering over my unconscious brother.

"...Erza...kissed...Ryu..."Lucy was shaking the answer out of a shocked Levy making the three of us look at Erza with the same look everyone in the guild was giving her.

"What? Is there a problem with me doing that? And Sho, Natsu close your mouths before this entire guild in in flames and all of us were killed by smoke because of you two."Erza's old personality made me and Natsu close our mouths until I got the sudden urge to sneeze.

"A-A-A-A-"

"Sho are you alright?"

"A-A-A-"

"Uh oh. EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"Sting's warning made everybody get down as the sneeze was coming up.

"A-A-A. Whoo false alarm. A-ACHOO!"I stood straight thinking I wasn't going to sneeze until I did with a huge blast of smoke following it sending me flying out the door and knocking almost everything it passed down until it hit right next to Makarov.

"Since when can you do that?"Lisanna and Lucy stood over me while I coughed up smoke.

"It just starts happening during this time."

"What he gets sick? Since when do you catch a cold so easily?"

**A/N:I had huge writer's block and I had no idea how to do this chapter and this was the first way that came to my mind. So sorry for the wait, and don't judge me for the way this came out.**


	6. Sho vs Kaito

Sho vs. Kaito

"Hey Smokey can you stop sneezing!"Natsu was getting madder the more Shotaro was sneezing while they walked to the train station.

"Shut up Natsu. You're not the one with a cold over here."

"How does someone made of smoke catch a cold?"Lisanna was confused about Shotaro's situation and she and Lucy moved out of the way as Shotaro sneezed again and went flying back.

"Leave it to Natsu to pick a fight with Sho even when he's sick."Gray sighed making Sting and Rogue nod in agreement.

"Where's Ryu?"Lucy noticed the Kenzaki sibling's absence before seeing Shotaro drag him across the floor.

"Don't hide bro."

"I don't know what his deal is."Erza's comment made everyone stop and sigh."What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

3 hours later

"Thank god we're off that death trap."Natsu happily jumped off the train as they reached their location making the others sigh at his reaction.

"First he's angry, then he's sick, then he's happy. Is he Bipolar?"Rogue's comment made Lucy giggle.

'He made Lucy giggle?'

"Speaking of Angry, Sho you've never been angry. I just noticed that."Lisanna's point made Gray and Sting nod in agreement.

"Yeah Sho you've never been angry."

"I haven't been angry because I haven't had a reason to be."

"Oh so..."Natsu was hitting Shotaro repeatedly on the head making the Smoke Dragon Slayer grab him and slam his head on the floor.

"That's not anger. That's annoyance. What are we supposed to do again?"Sting was confused as Rogue handed him the flyer."Oh we have to slay a few monsters...isn't 3 million Jewels a bit too much for a monster job?"

"I wouldn't question it. We have to reach the mountain by night fall so lets go."Erza started walking away making Ryu start to sneak away in the other direction."Ryu don't even think about it."

Few Hours later

With Natsu and Shotaro

"A nocturnal monster that lives in a mountain full of Ice? Why do I feel like that description is familiar."Natsu was sitting on melting snow while Shotaro was sneezing into the snow behind him to avoid an avalanche.

"I hope it isn't a dragon. ACHOO!"Shotaro sneezed again making Natsu look up worried about an avalanche as the ground began to shake."What's that?"

"You caused an avalanche."

"No we would've been dead by now."Shotaro and Natsu used their magic to fly up to see Kaito standing on top of a huge rabid wolf."A Fenrir?"3

"But you're about to be."

"Natsu leave him to me. Get the Fenrir."Before Natsu could protest, Kaito jumped and tackled Shotaro sending the two of them down.

"Alright then."Natsu cracked his knuckles making the Fenrir growl before attacking him."FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

With Ryu and Erza

"Can you at least say something to me?"Erza was getting annoyed by Ryu's constant silence."RYU!"

"Shh. Avalanches."Ryu covered Erza's mouth and the two kept on walking until a colossal white bird flew towards them and tried to grab Erza."What is that thing?!"

"You've never seen a Roc before?"Erza and Ryu dodged the Roc again making it hit and fly off the side of the mountain.

"Do I sound like I have? Duck! We really gotta fight this thing."

"You're talking my language. REQUIP!"

"INFERNAL DRAGON'S ROAR!"

With Lucy and Lisanna

"I bet the others found some and are fighting right now."Lisanna and Lucy were tired and freezing trudging through the snow.

"ACHOO!"

"That was Sho."The girls looked up and giggled before seeing said Dragon Slayer falling and fighting Kaito."Oh god."The two then looked even more and saw Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor throwing Ryu at the Roc."Seriously?"Then the two heard a familiar sound before dodging fire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"Leave it to Natsu."

"So what we're supposed to sit here and watch them fight?"

"So we have the same idea."The two turned around to see Gray, Sting, and Rogue watching.

With Natsu

"Man you sure are hard to beat."Natsu was grinning holding his bleeding arm while the Fenrir was growling still wanting to fight."FIRE DRAGON'S TALONS!"Natsu kicked the Fenrir making it nearly fall off the edge until he caught it by it's front legs."Gotcha."Natsu lifted the Fenrir up making it look at him. As soon as Natsu was expecting it to attack him, he felt it lick his face."Stop it! That tickles!"Natsu kept laughing as the Fenrir kept licking him."You're alright. I think I'll keep you, Happy'll be a bit jealous but who cares, at least you don't talk constantly."

With Ryu and Erza

"This thing is really annoying! INFERNAL DRAGON'S INFERNAL BITE STRIKE!"Ryu's eyes turned pure black and his teeth grew sharper as his skin turned crimson burning off his shirt after the Roc hit him and broke off his chain.

"Ryu?"Erza looked up and saw what was happening to Ryu as the Roc dove at him.

"BURN IN HELL!"Ryu shot the Roc with an explosion of crimson fire vaporizing it and leaving him there still in that form. He turned his head towards Erza and began to walk towards her melting all the snow from where he was walking."Scarlet..."

"Ryu?"

"Scarlet..."Ryu grabbed Erza's arms and started to burn her.

"Ryu what's wrong with you?!"Erza then realized the absence of the chain around Ryu's neck and kicked him off and began to look for it.

With Shotaro

"OOMPH! Whoa!"Shotaro and Kaito hit the ground and Shotaro dodged a blast from his older brother.

"Bring it on little brother."Kaito put on a red ring and pressed the top making his hand be engulfed in fire. He then proceeded to punch Shotaro repeatedly but his attacks were actually hitting and hurting Shotaro.

"ACK!"

"Is that the best you got?"He switched his ring with blue and green rings and pressed the top of both making his hands be covered in ice and wind and continued to pummel Shotaro.

"Kaito..."Shotaro looked up as Kaito made another switch with a silver and yellow ring making both of his hands become stone and metal and looked into his dark, lifeless eyes before Kaito punched him again.

With Ryu and Erza

"Where are you going Scarlet?"Ryu was laughing maniacally trying to cook Erza with his fire while she tried to find his chain. After she dodged a fireball, she saw the chain in the spot where the fire hit and grabbed it immediately. But as she sighed in relief, Ryu turned her around and had a fireball getting bigger in his hands."Burn!"

"Wait Ryu!"Ryu looked in confusion at Erza as she stopped his hand from going down. His confusion was stopped by Erza kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's happening?!"Ryu started going back to normal as soon as he noticed his chain back on his neck."What? What happened? And where's my shirt?"Ryu and Erza fell to their knees feeling drained from the fight,

"Long story. But quick question, why is your chain so important to you?"

"Would you believe me?"

"From what just happened, yes."

"I go insane when it's off because it's the momento of my family. If I feel like I'm apart from them, I go wild."

"Wow,hey Ryu how do you feel about me?"

"Is it important?"

"Since recently, yes."

"Okay you wanna know. I love you."Ryu kissed Erza making her kiss him back.

With Shotaro

"I'm not going to hurt you Kaito!"

"Too bad."Kaito turned his hand into crystal and decked Shotaro sending him into a rock making his head start to bleed."You know what I really find funny. How you think that Lisanna girl loves you."Kaito made Shotaro let out a small growl before picking him up and punching him again."How Mom and Dad barely ever cared about you."Kaito made Shotaro let out an even louder growl before headbutting him."And how you think that dumb guild is your family and that they care about you."Kaito's final comment was the last straw in Shotaro's mind. As he tried to pick up his little brother to finish him off, a sudden explosion of smoke sent him back.

With the others

"You know Makarov isn't gonna let you keep that thing."Gray was stepping away from Natsu's Fenrir until all of them saw the explosion of smoke down below.

"Is that Sho?"

"Oh no."Ryu let go of Erza's hand and began to slide down followed by Natsu and Lucy.

With Shotaro

"What the?"Kaito looked up and gasped seeing the enraged Shotaro looking completely different. His eyes were covered in smoke and his eyes were glowing red with his hands covered in smoke with smoke covering his body.

"KAITO! SMOKE DRAGON'S MAGNA CANNON!"Shotaro unleashed a column of smoke completely covering Kaito making him scream in pain.

"AH!"

"SMOKE DRAGON'S SULFER STORM!"Shotaro shot a volley of Sulfer Blasts at Kaito burning him.

"AHH!"

"Time to finish you. CELESTIAL SMOKE MODE!"Kaito saw Shotaro become a blue and gold version of his current form and was picked up by him."CELESTIAL SMOKE DRAGON'S...COMET BOMB!"Shotaro punched Kaito one more time with his fist covered in gold and blue smoke and sent Kaito flying until he hit a rock rendering him unconscious."I'm not done with you..."Shotaro prepared to kill Kaito if Lucy and Ryu hadn't stopped him."Lucy? Ryu?"Shotaro blinked before going back to normal going back to normal in his closest friends' arms.

"What do we do with him?"Natsu and his Fenrir were next to Kaito making Ryu pick him up.

"Take him back, talk some sense into him."


	7. Getting control

Getting control

"Natsu you can't keep that thing."Makarov kept refusing Natsu's idea to keep his Fenrir.

"Please gramps please! He's tamed."

"No he's not. We can't have another crazy untamed wild animal here. We already have you."

"Exactly! Hey!"

"Hey Ryu has Sho woken up yet?"Lisanna asked the oldest Kenzaki sibling who just walked in about the unconscious Shotaro.

"Not yet. Whatever that form was, it really took a lot out of him."

Shotaro POV

'I can't believe I tried to kill Kaito. I can't believe I was so angry I used my Celestial Smoke Dragon mode. I remember how crazy I was when I first used this thing.'

Back at the guild

Normal POV

"Natsu make him stop looking at me!"Everyone saw Happy fly away from Natsu's Fenrir that did nothing but turn his eyes to look at him.

"See! Tamed gramps! Please, please, please, please, please, please."

"ALRIGHT FINE!"

"Yes!"

"Alright knucklehead relax. You still need to name him."Ryu knocked on Natsu's head making him remember about it.

"Right. Uh...Wolf?"

"Just keep his name Fenrir."Mirajane stopped Natsu making him sigh in relief. Then she noticed how worried Ryu was."Ryu?"

"Huh?"

"We're all worried about Shotaro too. Don't worry he's a good kid and he always manages to pull through."

"Yeah especially Lisanna."Natsu pointed out Lisanna's even more worried face making her slap him.

"It's just...what I saw wasn't my little brother settling a score. It was like me, but even worse. I've never had that much of a remorse to kill, but Shotaro had all of it."

A few hours later

"The Christmas party is going to start soon Ryu. Come on."Erza and Ryu were getting ready for Fairy Tail's Christmas party but Ryu was taking a bit longer than he usually did.

"Sorry. Are you sure he'll be alright?"Ryu pointed at Shotaro's unconscious body on the sofa making Erza kiss his cheek.

"Yes he will, stop worrying."

At the Guild

"Merry Christmas Lucy!"Natsu surprised Lucy making her jump up in surprise.

"Natsu!"

"What?"Lucy was about to slap Natsu if Fenrir didn't begin to growl.

"Easy boy."Ryu and Erza walked in and Ryu pet Fenrir making him stop.

"How's Sho?"

"Still unconscious."

"What about Kaito?"

"Same thing."

"As soon as he wakes up, I'm going to beat the living crap out of him."Natsu growled almost igniting his hands if Lucy hadn't held them to prevent it.'Uh..."

"I'm still pissed at you Natsu, don't expect anything more, I don't want this place to catch on fire."

With Shotaro

"Huh? What's going on?"Shotaro woke up to see Kaito unconscious on the floor and a boy with light grey hair wearing a cloak resembling him standing over him."Oh this is trippy."

"Shotaro Kenzaki?"

"Yeah."Shotaro's eyes widened and he immediately turned into smoke to dodge the boy trying to hit him in the head with a lightning filled fist."Who the hell are you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to die trying to figure out."Shotaro and the boy turned into lightning and smoke respectively and began to fight outside heading in the direction of the guild.

Inside the Guild

"I smell smoke."

"Probably your imagination."

"No I know this smell."Natsu was right as the boy and Shotaro flew into the Guild still fighting.

"You're not bad."

"You too. But you're leaving your defense down."The boy shot Shotaro in the chest with enough lightning that would even make a Dragon die shocking everyone.

"So this guy wants to-Sho?"Sting and Gray cracked their knuckles but they didn't move hearing Shotaro start to laugh.

"Was that supposed to hurt?! I didn't even feel a thing."Shotaro laughed with his laugh getting crazier and crazier until he showed his blue eyes.

"Sho stop!"Lisanna tried to grab Shotaro to calm him down but by then he was in his Celestial Smoke mode and threw the boy outside.

"You want to see some real pain?"Shotaro held up his smoke covered fist and charged with the Smoke turning into the shape of a Dragon's head.

"So long."The boy vanished as soon as Shotaro was about to punch him.

"Why you."

"Shotaro. Calm down son."Makarov made Shotaro turn around to face him.

"I'm not your son. And I am calm. YOU'RE JUST IN MY WAY!"Shotaro charged at Makarov who stood still not doing anything.

"Sho stop!"Ryu's chains appeared but Shotaro just phased through them by turning into smoke.

"Stop!"Shotaro stopped as soon as Lisanna went in front of him.

"..."

"What's wrong Sho? You'd never attack Master Makarov."

"Lisanna move!"

"Come on Sho listen to me."

Inside Shotaro's mind

Shotaro POV

'I'm in here again huh?'I was floating in a familiar blue and gold space when suddenly I was hit by my own smoke.

"Hello old friend."The Celestial Smoke me stood over me and hit me again with a Sulfer Blast.

"We're not friends."

"You know deep down we're the same."

"I'm not like you. You're a monster."I was covered in a red aura while Celestial Smoke me was covered in gold.

"Yes you are. The anger against Kaito and almost killing him."

"THAT! WAS! YOU!"We flew at each other charging up attacks."SMOKE DRAGON'S VOLCANIC BOMB!"

"CELESTIAL SMOKE DRAGON'S COMET BLITZ!"

Outside of Shotaro's mind

Normal POV

"Guys don't hurt him!"Shotaro was fighting Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Ryu, and Erza while Lisanna watched in fear for Shotaro.

"WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S TALONS!"

"INFERNAL DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"That won't work."Shotaro turned into Smoke and made the four Dragon Slayers crash and hit each other."Celestial Smoke Dragon's Star Storm!"

Inside Shotaro's mind

Shotaro POV

"SMOKE DRAGON'S CINDER VOLLEY!"

"CELESTIAL SMOKE DRAGON'S STAR STORM!"The both of us shot rapid explosions of smoke colliding with each other until we charged one more time and punched each other in the face.

"SHO STOP!"

"Lisanna?"

"Oh look your girlfriend is calling out to you."

"Leave her out of this."

"I think I'll end her first."

Outside of Shotaro's mind

Normal POV

"SHO STOP!"Lisanna got in the way of Shotaro who was walking towards Makarov ready to kill.

"Fine. You first."Shotaro charged up a Comet Blitz and swung it at Lisanna.

Inside Shotaro's mind

Shotaro's POV

"NO! SMOKE DRAGON'S MAGNA CANNON!"I finished off Celestial Smoke me making him turn into smoke I immediately absorbed.

Outside of Shotaro's mind

"What the?"Lisanna opened her eyes to see Shotaro's fist in front of her face. But what made her smile was Shotaro's eyes back to normal but in a blue color.

"What happened?"

"You have control now."Lucy cheered as Shotaro examined closely and saw he was still in his Celestial Smoke mode.

"I do?"Natsu tried to hit Shotaro who hit him back even harder as a reflex."Sorry!"

2 hours later

"Does anybody else feel a bit woozy?"All six male Dragon Slayers were having a drinking contest with the others cheering them on.

"Man I don't feel so good."Gajeel and Sting fell back halfway through their current mugs.

"Gajeel and Sting are out. By now Laxus and Rogue would have been tied if Laxus was here."Mirajane picked the two of them up and handed the last four more ale.

"Give up...Natsu..."Shotaro fell to the floor picking up his mug.

"So is Sho."

"I give up."Natsu and Ryu fell back at the same time leaving a normal Rogue still sitting.

"More please."

5 minutes later

"You're drunk."Lisanna was laughing while Shotaro tried hard to sit normally.

"You're hot."Shotaro fell off his seat before getting back up and sitting right next to her again. During this Lisanna was blushing and having trouble breathing from laughing harder and harder.

"Hey you two...Mistletoe!"Mirajane held up a Mistletoe in between the two making the both of them blush.

"Well..."

"Can't go against tradition right?"Shotaro kissed Lisanna's cheek making Mirajane shake her head.

"On the lips."Mirajane made the two wizards blush so intensely that Lisanna slapped Shotaro.

"I feel bad for him."Lucy stood next to Natsu while Levy let out a devilish grin.

"What about you two? You're under one too."Levy pointed up to show the two a Mistletoe.

"Levy! Natsu you don't-"Lucy was cut off by Natsu kissing her making her kiss him back. But when they split apart, Lucy realized what had just happened and ran out the Guild.


	8. Infernal Test

Infernal test

Ryu POV

I trudged through Hell with a pain in my broken left arm. Through all of this I wondered about this whole test I decided to take and what caused this to happen.

2 weeks ago

Normal POV

"Hey Jellal."Ryu sat back to back to the blue haired mage dressed like Mystogan at a restaurant.

"Ryu. I heard you and Erza are a couple now."

"You heard right, sorry man."

"It's alright, except..."

"What is it?"

"Most of the guys Erza's liked...they're really powerful. You're more...of a baby salamander."

"Don't think I won't kill you here and now."

"That's not what I meant. Not only in magic strength, they have a lot of power and courage no matter what. As soon as you calm down, you're pretty weak."

"Why you-"

"There's this gate to the underworld. Go there and find this master, someone having to do with your magic type. He'll teach you everything you need to do to fully unlock your full potential."

Now

Ryu POV

"INFERNAL DRAGON'S INFERNAL BITE STRIKE!"I jumped high in the air and unleashed an explosion of fire boosted by the fire around me at an army of Gargoyles and Demons. As soon as I was sure they were gone, I kept going on trying to handle the pain going through my arm. I then came to a canyon that with even a wrong step, I would fall hundreds of feet into an ocean of lava. I jumped over using some of my magic like a rocket but I barely managed to make it.

Shotaro POV

In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"Ryu has been gone a while aren't you worried?"Lisanna looked at me while I sat upside down reading, don't ask why.

"Ryu's my brother, and he knows if he dies, Erza'll kill him."I looked down from my book and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey...not in public, no one knows we're dating."

"Meh."Lisanna and I had been dating since after Christmas and it's been a secret since.

"Hey is Ryu back from his job?"Erza entered the guild with Lucy making the both of us look at her in panic.

"Uh..."

"He got back yesterday and he just left for a job."Lisanna lied with a calm face after coming up with that clever lie.

"I see, I really need to talk to him."

Ryu POV

In the Underworld

"SECRET DRAGON SLAYING ART! HELL DESTRUCTION BURST!"I spun in a crimson tornado of fire fighting a thing like Cerberus and managed to get it in my second strongest move. But when I stopped spinning, even taking hits like that he managed to stand back up and shoot an even stronger fire at me."THAT'S IT! DRAGON SLAYING ART! STRIDENT HELL FLAME!"I breathed in and absorbed all the fire around me and unleashed a nuke of fire at Cerberus' ugly twin and blew him up then and there, along with the ground around me.

Natsu POV

"What happens if Erza finds out?"I sat upside down next to Sho, don't ask, and looked at the terrifying beast talking to Mira in front of us.

"We'll end up in a place worse than where Ryu is right now."

Ryu POV

"Finally made it."I made it to a huge dojo and I fell asleep with my back on the door. When I woke up, I was in the Dojo and a colossal red and black Dragon was looking at me in amazement."Uh oh."

Shotaro POV

"And in 3, 2, 1. Alright you two, you were upside down for an entire day and now you guys don't have to pay for dinner tonight."Lucy and Lisanna helped me and Natsu stand up normally while the blood went back to our legs.

"When is Ryu coming back? Training in Hell shouldn't take almost three weeks."Lisanna asked me a question I didn't know the answer to and a table broke behind us meaning one thing.

"Ryu's where?!"We slowly turned our heads around to see a furious Erza making us look at each other in fear.

"We're dead?"

"Worse."

"Run?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"What do you think?"The four of us ran in three separate directions with Natsu running away on Fenrir, Lucy running like crazy, and Lisanna and I running like the wind with the both of us as smoke.

Ryu POV

"ACK! Whoa!"Mars, the dragon, wrapped his tail around my neck and kept hitting me repeatedly on the ground. He swung me again and this time into the ceiling leaving a me shaped hole in the ceiling.

"Face it human, you can't even lay a hit on me without your leg breaking."

"I don't need to be in one piece to scratch you, DRAGON SLAYING ART!"

"BURN!"Mars shot fire at me while I had crimson fire increasing it's intensity in my hands.

"HYPER STRIDER FLAME!"I spun my hands making a tornado that was on par with Mar's roar.'I don't think I can keep this up.'

"Face it human, I have something worth fighting for, you don't."

'That's it. He's been testing me this whole time.'

"INFERNAL STRIDER BLAZE!"The fire got so strong while I got angrier, it overpowered Mars and sent him through the wall while my skin went crimson.

"Impressive human. You actually managed to hurt me."Mars pointed at a cut on his arm making me go on my knees.

"I did. Woo hoo."I fell back laughing while Mars walked back into the Dojo.

"Time for your training."

A week later

"Infernal Dragon's Dark Flare!"I shot a black and crimson fire ball at a few gargoyles completely incinerating them.

"Impressive Ryu, although if I did it, I would've done it faster and burn them even slower."Mars laughed making me sigh and sit down."Try your new Dragon Slaying art on these."He roared and an entire army of gargoyles flew towards me.

"Dragon Slayer Art! REACTION SPIRAL FORCE!"I roared and an explosion of fire surrounded me and turned into a dragon completely destroying the Gargoyles as it went right through them.

"Impressive, you've really been practicing."

"Yeah I have old man."

"Ryu listen to me now, I have the ability to see the close future, keep your little brothers from fighting with each other or else you'll lose one of them, and protect your guild from Wolf Fang."Before Mars sent me back to Earthland, he explained to me what to do to protect my family. He then touched my forehead with his nail and roared making me glow and knock me out at the same time.

In Earthland

"What the? I'm back home."I opened my eyes to see myself in a forest fire. I ran out of the way of a falling tree to see a fire mage setting the forest on fire. I noticed the Guild Sign shaped like a wolf roaring."Fangs...Wolf...Wolf Fang."I recognized the forest as the one near the Guild and the shadow of my little brother and Natsu running past me.

"FIRE SMOKE DRAGON'S MAGNA WING!"I followed them to see the two of them unleash a Unison Raid on the mage only for them to be struck down by other mages from Wolf Fang.

"Sho! Natsu!"I saw Erza, Juvia, and Gray going to help them but I noticed the trap set for them so I tackled and pushed them out of the way.

"What the? Ryu!"I may have made the mistake of being on top of Erza making her slap me.

"Ow. What's going on?"

"Since last week, a Dark Guild called Wolf Fang's been doing random attacks on us, even going as far as trying to attack Master Makarov."

"I see. Let me handle them."

"I hate to be the bearer of this bad news, but you aren't the strongest person, even someone like Wendy could handle them better than you can."

"I just spent the last three weeks, nearly a month training. Don't be surprised by what I'm about to show."

"Huh?"I walked into the open and walked towards the group that was apparently Wolf Fang's entire crew with my eyes closed.

"Hey what's up?"

"You're Ryu. Don't worry you guys, I can handle him."One of the guild members charged at me making me open my closed eyes. Big mistake.

"INFERNAL DRAGON'S DARK FLARE!"I unleashed a spinning vortex version of my Dark Flare at the Guild Member leaving him there charred until he hit the ground and turned into ash.

"No way."

"Anyone else?"

"That was a cheap shot so prepare yourself."More guild members ran towards me making me sigh and cover my hands in black flames in my left and crimson flames in my right.

"With the burning red flame of my rage and the black flame of destruction. The combination of these flames will tear you apart. DRAGON SLAYING ART!"I roared with the fire combining and covering me.

"Ryu stop!"

"REACTION STRIDER FORCE!"The fire turned into its dragon form and when it neared them, the dragon multiplied and did the same to the rest of the Dark Guild."Were they even much of a challenge? All they gave me was a bad crick in my neck."I turned around to see my friends standing there shocked."What?"

"How did you? When did you?"

"I learned more about my magic from my dragon. The Devil basically trained me."I laughed and ran my hand through my hair.

"So you're scarier than normal now?"Gray looked at me in confusion until suddenly my eyes turned into a dragon's and wings made of fire appeared on my back.

"Does that answer it?"I laughed maniacally for a second until I reverted back to normal and cracked my neck.

"Mmhmm."

An hour later

"Boredom. Bed. Sleep. Deaf."I had just gotten an earful from Erza and I'm really exhausted. I opened the door to me and Sho's house to see him with Lisanna sleeping on his shoulder."Am I interrupting?"

"No bro. Not at all."I got confused watching Sho kiss Lisanna's forehead."Huh? Uh it's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you two are secretly dating and no one else knows. You two planned to keep it a secret until the timing was perfect like a proposal or you get her pregnant and you never planned on me and Erza not going out tonight since she's having weird mood swings."I held a book like I was a detective until I approached him knowing he knew why Erza had mood swings.

"Mood swings? I don't know about that. Or cravings."

"Shotaro."I heard him mumble something after the craving making me slam my hand on the table in front of him waking up Lisanna.

"Oh. So you told him that Erza's pregnant?"

"LISANNA!"While my eye began twitching, Sho was shaking his head scaring Lisanna.

"Erza's...pregnant..."Everything went black as I fell back.


End file.
